Nyanyian Burung Kakaktua!
by Sallzer
Summary: Raven galau karena bingung menyatakan cintanya kepada Rena. Chung yang kebetulan lewat, segera menghibur Raven dengan menyanyi dengan riang di hadapannya. Tapi sepertinya hal ini malah membuat Raven kesal. Bagaimana hal ini diatasi oleh Chung? Apa yang akan dilakukan Raven? Bad Summary, but please happy reading! :D


**Raven** : Reckless Fist  
**Chung** : Deadly Chaser  
**Aisha** : Elemental Master  
**Eve **: Code : Nemesis  
**Rena** : Grand Archer  
**Elsword **: Lord Knight

_Disclaimer_ tentu saja kepada KoG dan pihak lainnya yang telah membuat game Elsword.  
Ya kalaupun Elsword game milik saya, Raven sudah pasti saya buat ada _Royal Maid Costume_ nya- /dibunuh.

* * *

Cahaya keemasan mentari pagi dengan segera disambut oleh kota Hamel. Awan putih mulai terlihat di langit biru, burung-burung kecil dan camar mulai bernyanyi untuk menyambut pagi yang cerah ini. Hal ini tentu langsung membangunkan seorang pemuda dengan mata suntuknya dengan segera.

Dirinya lalu segera duduk di tepi kasurnya, sambil menguap berkali-kali dan menggaruk sisi badannya yang tidak terlapisi atasan tersebut dengan khusyuk.

"_Ohh, yeah._ Garukan ini enak sekali. _Yes_—ahh, ya disitu..."

Siapa yang bakal mengira bahwa pemuda yang dijuluki 'Raven' itu, memiliki hobi buruk menggaruk badannya di pagi hari. Dan dia menggaruk badannya dengan Nasod Arm nya pula!

Dengan berjalan lunglai, pemuda itu menarik handuk putih yang bertengger di belakang pintu kamarnya, "mandi dulu, ah. Biar jadi tampan dikit—"

Belum selesai dengan kalimatnya, Rena membanting pintu kamar Raven dari luar, "Raven, sarapan siap—aakhh! Raven!"

Disitulah dia, 'Raven', tengah jatuh terlentang dengan air liur yang masih menetes ditambah dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah akibat tabrakan tadi.

* * *

Sehabis makan ( dan mandi, _of course_ ), Raven lalu masuk kembali ke kamarnya, memperbaiki Nasod Arm nya. Dirinya lalu duduk di dekat sebuah meja dan sesekali ia akan melihat pemandangan luar Hamel dari balik jendela yang berada di hadapannya. Sebenarnya, alasan utama dia ingin masuk kembali ke kamarnya bukan untuk memperbaiki Nasod Arm nya.

Melainkan untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana agar ia dapat menyatakan cintanya kepada Rena dengan sukses.

Sang gagak lalu merenung dengan tatapan kosongnya, '_bagaimana aku "nembak" Rena nanti, ya? Apa dia bakalan terima? Dan lagi, apa kesannya akan diriku? Kalau kesanku ternyata buruk, gimana jadinya nanti? Aahhh! Ini sangat membuat stres!'_

Dikala batin sang gagak galau akan hal ini, Chung kemudian masuk ke kamar pemuda tersebut, lalu menyapa dengan lembut, "hai Raven."

Namun Raven hanya mengangguk saja, tanpa melihat atau merespon sahutan Chung. Tentu saja hal ini membuat sang pangeran cukup sedih.

"Raven~ Lagi ngapain, sih~? I-ku-tan dooongg..." Chung lalu berjalan mendekati Raven. Iris safirnya kemudian menangkap ekspresi muka Raven yang menatap jendela dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan kosong, sambil memutar-mutar obengnya dengan pelan tanpa henti.

"Umm, Raven? Halo? Haloooowww?" Tapi tetap saja, lawan bicaranya tidak merespon.

Chung tetap tidak mau menyerah, "Raven galau, ya? Kalau melamun seperti itu, nanti kerasukan loh..."

Hanya gumaman, "hmm" yang terdengar dari lawan bicara sang pangeran muda itu. Chung makin kesal, akhirnya ia bernyanyi agar Raven mau berbicara dengannya.

"Burung kakaktuaaaa~, hinggap di jen-de-laaaa~ Raven sudah tuaaaa, giginya tinggal du-aaaaa~!" Kedua tangan Chung ia lambaikan ke atas; membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Mukanya berseri-seri sambil berputar-putar dengan ria. Sepertinya ia mulai terbawa suasana. "Tek-duuung. Tek-duuung. Tek-duuung la la laaaaaa~ Buruuung Kakaktuaa—"

Ah, sayang sekali nasibnya. Raven menginjak _scarf _kesayangannya sehingga Chung terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras. "KAMU KENAPA, SIH? NGEJEK NIH? MAU BERANTEM, HAH?" Oh, dia sudah sadar 'toh dari lamunannya.

Raven dengan kerasnya menusuk meja dengan obeng merah yang ia pegang. Dia juga tidak peduli dengan keadaan anak yang masih tersungkur indah di dekat kakinya itu. Raven kemudian berdiri, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya.

Sang pangeran muda, yang masih mempertahankan posisi telungkupnya, menggadah menatap iris emas mata sang gagak. _'Chung takut, papa! Raven jadi menakutkan!'_ Sebuah darah merah segar mengalir dari tepi dahi kanan Chung, mungkin akibat mencium lantai tadi dengan keras. Namun Chung tidak peduli akan hal itu, dihadapannya ada masalah yang lebih besar! "Ah Raven, aku 'kan, tadi cu-cuma menghiburmu—ehehehe..."

Tetapi sang gagak tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dan dengan segera Raven menarik kerah _armor_ pangeran muda itu ke atas setinggi langit.

* * *

Elsword yang tidak sengaja mendengar kegaduhan di atas, segera berlari menuju asal suara dan alangkah kagetnya ia dengan pemandangan yang di hadapannya."Astaga, Raven! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Elsword dengan cepat, menarik Chung dari genggaman gagak marah tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga.

Setelah diamankan di depan pintu kamar, Chung langsung memeluk kaki kanan Elsword, "Elswoooord! Untunglah kau datang! Aku tadi nyaris mau disodomie Raven! _Help me!_"

"Cup cup cup... Nak Chung, ayo minta bantuan Aisha agar kepalamu sembuh," ucap Els sambil membantu Chung bangun. "Dan Repen! Aku tidak menyangka kalau kamu sekarang nafsunya sama Chung! Aku laporin Rena nanti!"

Kesal, panik, ditambah perasaan takut telah tercampur aduk di dalam pikiran dan hati sang gagak. Tanpa sadar, dia langsung menghantam Elsword 3 kali dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa! 'Masa Depan' Elsword terhantam keras dan Chung langsung menjerit dengan keras, dengan suara naik 4 oktaf!

"ASTAG—DEMI BATU SUCI EL-!" Ksatria berambut merah itu langsung tumbang seketika sambil memegang dan mengusap-usap 'kesucian'nya tersebut.

Chung yang kaget kembali menjerit dengan kencang lalu segera berlari menuju ke lantai bawah rumah itu.

Sementara itu, sang gagak bingung bukan main saat dengan spontannya tadi, dia langsung memukul 'anuan' Els dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Tak lama, sayup-sayup suara tertangkap jelas oleh telinganya.

"KAK RENA! RAVEN PUKUL 'ITU'NYA ELSWORD DENGAN TENAGA PUKULAN VICTOR! DAN ASTAGA KAK—DIA TUH NAFSU SAMA AKU SEKARANG! AKU HARUS BAGAIMANA? ELSWORD KITA APAIN?"

Oh, jadi Chung mengadu ke Rena akan hal ini. Ditambah pula Chung 'kan kepalanya masih berdarah akibat jatuh tadi.

"...sepertinya, aku harus pergi dari tempat ini..." keluh pilu pemuda gagak tersebut.

* * *

Cahaya sang raja siang segera tergantikan oleh pesona rembulan yang terang. Gemerlap cahaya bintang yang menghiasi malam, membuat Aisha merasa tenang dan tidur lebih malam. Dirinya terpesona oleh keindahan malam, yang membuatnya menatap langit hingga larut di taman belakang rumah.

Saat mulai mengantuk, Aisha segera memasuki rumah dan menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidurnya yang berada di depan kamar Raven. Belum saja Aisha membuka pintu kamarnya, dia mendengar sebuah suara gumaman tak jauh darinya.

'_Aneh. Padahal sekarang sudah tengah malam. Mustahil 'kan ada yang masih bangun hingga larut seperti ini...?'_ Penyihir berambut lavender itu lebih waspada dengan membuat semua indera nya lebih peka. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk dirinya menemukan asal suara tersebut yang ternyata berasal dari kamar Raven yang berada di depan matanya.

_'Memang seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Tapi aku punya firasat kalau aku harus menyimaknya...'_

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka pintu kamar sang gagak sedikit demi sedikit; berusaha untuk tidak mengganggu dan tertangkap basah oleh sang pemilik kamar. Telinganya ia buka lebar-lebar.

"...oh demi batu suci El, sebenarnya, dosa saya selama ini apa, wahai El yang suci? Kenapa juga saya menerima ajakan mereka yang ternyata dapat membuat saya gila selama berkelana dengan mereka? Kumohon batu suci El, HANCURKAN MEREKA! MEREKA ADALAH KUTUKAN DARI DARK EL! MEREKA PASTI TITISAN DARK EL UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN MENTAL ORANG-ORANG YANG TAK BERDOSA DAN JAUH LEBIH KEREN DARI MEREKA. SALAH SATUNYA SAYA. BANTULAH SAYA, WAHAI EL YANG SUCI! Terima kasih."

Sesaat Raven selesai dengan doa (?) nya, Aisha langsung menutup pintu kamar itu. Entah dia harus prihatin dan sedih mendengar lirihan Raven, atau dia harus tertawa karena doa yang diteriakkan oleh Raven tadi sangatlah menggemaskan.

* * *

Keesokan paginya, Aisha menceritakan pengalamannya tadi malam kepada Elsword dan Chung sesudah sarapan.

"...dan kurang lebih seperti itulah doanya, Els, Chung. Kalian nanti kalau bisa segera minta maaf ke Raven, ya. Sepertinya, dia benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kalian berdua."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Aisha, Elsword dan Chung akhirnya setuju dan memikirkan untuk membuat sebuah kejutan kecil sambil meminta maaf kepada senior mereka tersebut saat dia pulang dari latihannya nanti.

**. . . . .**

Sore hari pun tiba. Matahari senja akan segera tenggelam di ufuk barat. Cahaya jingga kelamnya memberikan signal kepada Raven bahwa saatnya untuk pulang. Hanya dengan berjalan kaki 10 menit, kakinya telah berhasil mendarat di depan pintu rumah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Aku pulang."

Dirinya lalu disambut oleh Rena yang tengah bersiap untuk membuat makan malam, "ah, hai Raven! Bagaimana latihanmu bersama Penensio hari ini?"

Senyuman lembut ditorehkan dan terlukis oleh wajah anggun Rena. Ah, melihat senyumannya saja telah membuat rasa lelah sang gagak lenyap begitu saja... "E-eh, latihan? Umm, baik-baik saja, kok. Tidak ada hal buruk terjadi tadi," balasnya.

Wanita Elf tersebut kembali tersenyum, "baiklah. Ah, dan makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Mohon sabar sebentar ya."

"Ahh, b-baiklah," sang gagak bergumam pelan; membalas ucapan Rena.

* * *

Setelah makan malam, Raven menawarkan dirinya untuk membantu Rena membersihkan piring-piring kotor. Ya, walaupun Eve masih di ruang makan sambil menyisip teh hangatnya, Rena dan Raven tahu bahwa mengajak Eve untuk membantu mereka sepertinya merupkan hal yang sia-sia saja nanti.

Untungnya, Aisha datang membantu dan pekerjaan mereka dapat selesai dengan cepat. Aisha membawa piring dan gelas kotor menuju dapur untuk dicuci, Rena yang membersihkannya, sementara Raven yang mengelap piring dan gelas-gelas tersebut.

"...Raven..." Sang gagak yang merasa terpanggil, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sang pemilik suara; menghadap iris zamrud wanita elf yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"...ada apa?"

"Entah aku yang berpikir aneh, tapi aku merasa bahwa kita semua sudah seperti sebuah keluarga. Apa kau berpikir seperti itu juga, Raven?"

Langsung saja, pemuda bersurai hitam itu langsung berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu segera menghadap Rena kembali, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil terbentuk di mukanya, "aku terkadang juga berpikir begitu—"

Naas, suasana romantis mereka terganggu oleh kedatangan bocah merah dan pangeran Pikachu di dapur. "RAVEEEENNN!" Mereka lalu berjalan mendekat dan akhirnya bersujud di hadapan sang gagak. "MAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHAN KAMI!"

Iris emas sang gagak segera lepas dari pandangan Rena dan langsung menghadap kepala sang Ksatria dan sang Pangeran di belakangnya, "...heh?"

Elsword lah yang pertama angkat suara, "maafkan semua kesalahan kami! Kami tidak sadar kalau sifat kami sangatlah keterlalulan! Ohhh, Raven, maafkan akuuuuu... Maafkan juga kesalahanku karena telah merobek salah satu bajumu saat aku membantu Rena mencuci kemarin lusaaaaaaaa..."

'_Oh, jadi pakaian favoritku terbelah gegara anak ini toh...'_

Chung pun lalu mulai berbicara, "maafkan aku juga, Raven! Aku juga tidak tahu kalau sifatku kadang menyebalkan di matamu! Dan maafkan aku juga saat aku berkali-kali menggunakan obengmu tanpa meminta izin dulu dan kebanyakan rusak saat memperbaiki Destroyer kuuuuu... Maaaaaaff!"

'_...kamu bilang obengnya dimakan Eve, Chung. Jadi kamu bohong sama aku selama ini, toh? Kamu harus tahu bahwa obeng itu TIDAKLAH MURAH dan aku juga sudah beli 7 OBENG dan ternyata RUSAK SEMUA karena KAMU toh...'_

"I-iya, iya. Aku maafin, aku maafin," balas pemuda_ tanned_ tersebut sambil tersenyum. Miris nasibnya setelah mendengar kenyataan dan pernyataan sedih itu dari mulut kedua anak yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

Elsword dan Chung segera menghembuskan nafas lega, "syukurlaaaah..." hela Chung. "Ah! Dan agar Raven senang, aku dan Elsword telah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untukmu!" lanjutnya.

"Hah...? Kejutan apa—"

Elsword dan Chung langsung berdiri saling bersampingan. Masing-masing segera mengangkat kedua tangan mereka ke atas, "Burung kakaktuaaaa~ Hinggap di jen-de-laaaa~ Raven sudah tuaaaa, giginya tinggal duaaaaa~! Tek-duuung. Tek-duuung. Tek-duuung la la laaaaaa~ Buruuung Kakaktuaaa~"

Setelah menyanyi, Rena yang melihat hal ini, langsung menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawanya. Aisha yang menaruh piring, berdecak kagum dan segera mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya. Eve yang tidak tertarik, langsung menaruh cangkirnya lalu segera memisahkan diri sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dan bagi sang gagak, _well,_ dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Kecuali dia tiba-tiba berpikir untuk lompat dari tepi jurang Hamel nanti malam.

Akhirnya, keesokan harinya, ditemukan tubuh seorang lelaki berambut hitam berkulit sawo matang, mengambang di dekat Noah Grave. Tubuhnya kemudian dibawa ke Denka untuk dianalisa apakah masih selamat atau sudah tewas tenggelam karena keputusasaan dan kegalauan yang amat dalam.

Dengan tidak elitnya, **The End**.

* * *

Hai semua! _Newbie_ Elsword Author _is here_ :D /elusiapa /gakadayangnanyawoy.  
Jadi, cerita ini awalnya 'lahir' berkat teman saya ( Elsword player juga ) yang pake DC nyanyi Burung Kakaktua. Saya yang pake RF ( emang ada hubungannya sama char yg dimainin- /digigit ) langsung kepikiran hingga akhirnya jadilah cerita ini :3

_Thanks to _Yuya The PKKer _for the inspiration _:3  
Tanpamu, fict ini tidak akan lahir dan diketik nista oleh sayah :v- /digorok.

Saran dan pesan boleh dituliskan di _review_, kok :D  
Karena saya sudah lama banget tidak menulis fict, jadi saya merasa saya makin payah menulis cerita ._.)"

_Thank you for reading, all_.


End file.
